Cold Friendship
by RedHeadHats
Summary: MY READERS, IM CONSIDERING REWRITING THE STORY DUE TO MY REALIZATION THAT THE PLOT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER AND MORE PLANNED OUT. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT WETHER YOU'D LIKE IT TO BE REWRITTEN OR NOT, I MAY ALSO ONLY REWRITE A CERTAIN PART. -RHH
1. Memories

Did you know, that each and every snowflake is different in its own way? Never are they exactly the same. They are like you and me. All unique in our own way. They almost have lives like us. They form, travel far or near, but they all slowly float down until they hit the ground and eventually melt. I'll tell you a story before and after the one you already know.

The clattering of little feet could be heard as a group of five children ran throughout the streets of Arendelle.

"Your it!" One boy exclaimed as he tapped the kid with the red hair.

"Hey!" He yelled back before he ran after him. Children were running around, doing...well children stuff!

Two girls came out, one was anxious to meet other kids. The other, not so much. She was worried about her powers and what people would think about her.

"C'mon Elsa!" The little one said before grabbing her hand and pulling her across the bridge to the other children. Two brothers stopped to see them from a distance.

"Who are they Wilhelm?" A very young boy asked, he still had a gap in his teeth.

"I don't know Peter. Wizards." Wilhelm shrugged.

The redhead boy finally caught up to a young blonde girl.

"Got you Kath!" He exclaimed.

"But I'm not even playing Chris!" Kath exclaimed.

"In that case, GOT YOU ZACH!" Chris exclaimed before tagging the biggest of the group.

Zach then chased after Chris, he could. Chris kept dodging and weaving before running towards the bridge, that was a mistake. He could outmaneuver Zach, but not outrun him. Zach slowly reached up to him before shoving him to the ground. The redhead slid along the stone floor right up to the feet of the two girls.

Chris awkwardly looked up at the two staring down at him. He quickly stood up and brushed the dirt off him.

"H-Hi." He waved. A bit nervous, he wasn't normally used to being near girls.

"Hi! Who are you?" Anna asked with a smile of her trademark extroverted behavior as well returning the wave.

Elsa gave him a look of her trademark chill.

"My name's Chris." He answered before the rest of the kids came to see what was going on.

"I'm Anna!" She replied.

"Nice to meet you Anna." Chris said.

"And this is my sister Elsa." Anna introduced.

"Cool, this is Kath, Zach, Wilhelm and Peter." Chris returned the introduction, each of the children saying their own version of hello and waving.

"What do you wanna play?" Anna asked. They all shrugged.

"How about a game I'd like to call, snowday." Elsa spoke up.

The game was simple, just have fun with snow. Elsa would make it snow in one particular part of the woods when nobody noticed during the night. The children would sneak out of their homes or wherever they were every night and would wait outside the gates. Then they would sneak to the woods. It was a winter wonderland always.

One time the sisters made the boys have snowball fight for their "fair maidens", (obviously the whole idea was from Anna) The last two standing would then have to fight again and whoever was the last one standing would get a kiss. (Of which some boys hated because of..."cooties") Wilhelm won first and chose Elsa. Zach ended up with Anna. He didn't even really win. He just threw a snowball at Peter as the boy got Chris.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Elsa exclaimed. She was not going to put up with this.

She just held her thumb and index finger out like a pair of lips and put it up to an eyes-closed Wilhelm. Wilhelm thought he just kissed a girl, and a princess! Imagine what all the other kids on the streets would say. Zach stood there like a watching champion. Chris and Peter sat in their defeat and held their eyes closed like ordered. Chris peeked to see Zach trying to keep Anna away.

Another time, Elsa had to stay home. Zach decided to have a snowball fight between redheads and brunettes. Peter, who was a redhead, preferred his brother over Chris and Anna. So now the redheads were down to 2 against 3. Though they were outnumbered and outgunned, Anna and Chris held off the other three and ascended to victory.

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed as Chris did a silent celebration.

"Fist bump!" Anna exclaimed as she held out her fist. Chris replied with his fist out. Anna soon slammed her fist into her friend's.

"Ow!" Chris winced, pulling back his hand and looking at the girl sternly. Anna laughed.

"Sorry, I was just messing with you. Again?" She asked with a grin, gently holding out her hand for a related fist bump.

Chris hesitated before gently returning the fist. Anna smiled. Chris returned a nervous smirk. That was when a close friendship was made. One that lasted until the next event.

On one night, the aurora borealis was about, and the five were were waiting anxiously and patiently. They waited...and waited...and waited. But the two sisters weren't coming out.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Kath asked.

"Maybe they're just getting ready." Wilhelm tried to give excuses.

"Hey! Go away! Don't you know the gates are closed from now on?!" A guard shouted.

"What?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"You heard me! Gates are closed from now on! Now go away!" The guard snapped before disappearing from their sight.

Peter left, then after a while Zach left too after giving a pat on the redhead as well as Wilhelm. Soon Kath, all with their heads down. Chris and Wilhelm stood, looking at the castle window where the two sisters would normally have their study. Wilhelm patted Chris' shoulder lightly before walking away slowly. The redhead had a slightly furrowed brow with a most blank but noticeably sad expression. He stood there, the last one before slowly walking away. He had no idea Elsa was watching from her study


	2. Celebrations with only One Nation

Years passed. The group split mainly. Peter disappeared at a young age. Wilhelm gradually dissolved into the shadows, becoming a criminal of worthy charges, he only cared for himself. Zach worked at a mine for some years, he then quit his job during the great freeze and became a blacksmith during the great thaw. Kath secretly had similar powers as Elsa's, but since she never knew Elsa had the similarity, she ran off into the mountains, living with animals. Chris joined the navy. There he slowly gained both ranks and discipline before reaching the rank of lefteniant. Chris attended the king and queen's funeral. He never got to see Anna nor Elsa during the party before, he was slowed down by crowds before he could get to them. Everyone remembered their childhood memories of them. But Wilhelm and Chris remembered them the most.

After the great thaw, the kingdom celebrated, and celebrated for weeks. Parties every day. The gates were about to open, one day.

I_t's a brand new day! _

_The sun is shining! _

_Time to meet more people!_

_Maybe after today!_

_I'll go kite flying!_

_And climb up the church steeple!_

A bright eyed, young, redheaded and upbeat woman sang a little tune of happiness. Frolicking through the hallways of her castle.

"Elsa get up!" Anna exclaimed as she pounded with all her might on the door.

"Anna. Can't we just wait a little while?" The platinum haired woman asked in her drowsiness.

"But it's already day!" Anna screamed.

"Give me five more minutes." Elsa murmured.

"But Elsa! There's a crowd of people out there finally wanting to know you better!" Anna exclaimed, her hand pointing to outside, where near thousands awaited to meet the Queen.

Elsa was out in a second.

"Let's do this!" She shouted with glee.

"Yeah!" Anna shouted with excitement beyond imagine. Time to meet random people! The two sisters stepped out to the grand balcony overlooking the castle's courtyard. A crowd of eager people waited anxiously in the courtyard. Covering almost every inch of it.

A man stood in the streets, hood up. He spotted wealthy people walking by, so he walked towards them and pretended to bump into one.

"Sorry!" He lied as he grabbed a pouch of gold from the man.

"Oh, your fine dear boy!" The man foolishly forgave him.

"Oh yes I am," Wilhelm mumbled to himself as he looked at the pouch he had just stole. "Very fine indeed." He began to walk away.

A second brunette man was around. He was just finishing his work. He had to prepare for the party.

"I'm finished Mr. Brown!" He exclaimed m before running out the door.

"Alright!" A drunk man exclaimed. "Have some fun at the..." He fell asleep on a wooden chair.

Zach ran home, he put on a clean white shirt, on top a very vest, and a maroon handkerchief put tied around the collar.

"Looking sharp!" He exclaimed in a mirror before walking away to the castle.

The second redhead in this story was already in the castle. He finally was allowed to go to the party. _Its been a while since I've been allowed into these walls._ He thought. He was excited to finally see his childhood friends. Chris walked through the crowds in his blue uniform with crossing white straps until he got close to the front. There he could see the sisters easily.

"I wonder if they remember me." He asked himself.

The two stepped out to the grand balcony. A great roar of applause and cheer could be heard from the mountains. Anna waved extremely quirkily while her sister did a shy wave every ten seconds.

"Too bad Kristoff isn't here to see this." Anna exclaimed to her sister over the shouts of a happy crowd.

"He chose to stay and work." Elsa returned. "I only like him because he helped you." The crowd died down as they were about to speak.

"Thank you all for coming and for forgiving me!" Elsa said a bit awkwardly in the utter silence. "Um..." She was interrupted by her sister.

"Let the celebration begin!" Anna exclaimed. The crowd applauded and began to socialize.

Chris clapped with a soft grin on his face. He hadn't seen them in over a decade. 14 years to be exact. He then headed toward the castle doors. He was not gonna miss them again. On his way he opened a door for a man.

"Thank you." Zach said before stopping and double taking."You look familiar." He exclaimed.

"I get that a lot." Chris exclaimed before holding out a hand. "The name's Chris." Zach shook his hand.

"Wow! We were friends as kids remember? I'm Zach." He exclaimed.

"Does ring a bell. Well, I got to go on my way." Chris exclaimed before walking into the grand hall.

Elsa stood up on the elevated throne platform. Anna was out in the crowd talking to people. Zach spotted Elsa.

"Hellooo beautiful." He exclaimed to himself before walking towards her. "Hi." He exclaimed as he came up in front of her. "Have I met you before? Because you look awfully familiar." He said in an almost pick up line way.

"Perhaps." Elsa answered uncomfortably.

"Well, you look really nice. Wanna take a walk?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know." Elsa hesitated. "My sister might get worried."

"Don't worry, w it won't take long just a little stroll." Zach exclaimed.

"Ok." Elsa said, stepping off the platform and walking out with him.

Anna was talking with a stranger and a drink of wine in her hand. Clumsy enough she tripped on her own dress as she attempted to mimic the dance moves of the Duke. She came down on the side of an unexpecting redhead, spilling the wine all over his clean blue uniform.

"So that's why you seemed so familiar!" Zach exclaimed.

"Yeah." Elsa exclaimed. A bit shy.

"Why were the gates closed?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elsa deadpanned. She didn't every want to remember that night.

"I'm sorry." Zach lowered his head.

"Its not your fault." Elsa muttered, doing the same. "Well enough about me. what about you?" She asked, trying to forget that moment.


	3. Reunions

"Oh! I am sooooo SOOOOO sorry!" Anna exclaimed as she got to her knees and helped pick up the shards of glass.

"Its alright." Chris exclaimed as he also helped, he hadn't yet seen her face. "This uniform was just my standard one and-" he looked up to see her face. "Anna?" He asked.

"Random guy?" Anna asked, a bit confused.

"Its you! Yes! Finally!" Chris exclaimed as he helped her up and nearly danced around.

"I'm a bit confused. Do I know you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah you should! Chris? We were best friends as kids!" He exclaimed. "You don't remember?" He asked

"Hold on. I know some people that can help me remember." Anna exclaimed before walking away. Chris followed.

The two redheads walked through the summer mountains it was night now.

"So," Anna began. "What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"Navy." Chris replied.

"Who's?" Anna asked.

"Yours."

"Nice." Anna nodded.

"Meh, it gets something on the table." He shrugged.

"So, how do you know me?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, you might not remember, but you and I were best friends." He started. He told her what he could remember. Mainly the first example and the night when they were told to never come back.

As the two were walking along a trail. There was the sound of hooves and the scraping of wood in the distance as well a burning light heading quickly towards them.

"What the?" Anna muttered. The sound and sight was getting closer.

"Look out!" Chris exclaimed, pulling her away before a reindeer and a sled carrying a somewhat large man nearly splattered her across the ground.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged the man.

"Anna!" He exclaimed back and returned the hug. Chris looked at them a bit confused. "Why are you riding your new sled, in the summer?" She asked.

"Isn't that what it's for?" Kristoff asked.

"No, actually no." Anna exclaimed. "Oh! Kristoff, this is Chris. Chris, this is Kristoff." She introduced.

"Hey." Kristoff nodded. "Nice to meet you." Chris waved.

"Were headed to see pabbie, I guess I'll see you back at the castle?" Anna asked.

"I'll be there." Kristoff exclaimed before they split paths. The Blondie glared at Chris. "Stay away from her." He warned before climbing back on the sled and scraping along.

Chris shrugged in innocence with a "what did I do?" Face. After a while, Chris was kind of bothered by what was on his mind.

"He's not your...like..." Chris asked awkwardly.

"Boyfriend? Yes." Anna stated.

"Oh." Chris returned his sight to the trail, they were getting to the valley of the living rocks.

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked in suspicion.

"Curiosity. Uh, is this the place?" Chris asked.

"Yep."

"Pabbie!" Anna called out. As soon as she did tons, literally **TONS **of trolls came up!

"Anna! How's Kristoff?" One asked.

"He's fine, where's Pabbie?" Anna asked before the old troll (literally old and a troll) came up.

"What is it Anna?" Pabbie asked.

"Well, this guy over here says I was best friends with him or something. Did you take any memories from me?" She asked.

"I might have when I erased the memory of your sister's magic. Here, let me see what I can bring back." He exclaimed before holding out a hand to her head.

Suddenly the princess' memories seemed to appear in the Aurora Borealis above the valley. Anna stared at them in extreme astonishment. The lights revealed all. Anna returned her gaze to Chris.

"Chris!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chris returned with an almost fake smile and the same tone as she said.

"I want a hug from you, big red!" She exclaimed before nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"Ow!" Chris grunted before returning a tiny hug.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Anna asked.

"Its complicated." He grunted again. "Should I remind you that you have a boyfriend nearly the size of a bear? And I don't want me head beat to a pulp." Chris exclaimed.

"This?" Anna asked. "This is just a friend hug."

"Let's. Head! Back!" Chris was able to say as he was nearly getting chrushed.

"Good idea!" Anna shouted with happiness before letting go. "Thanks Pabbie!" She hollered as the two left.

"Anything for hopefully my future daughter in law!" Pabbie exclaimed as he waved. The two headed back to the castle, it was late.

"Bye Chris!" Anna waved as they split ways. "See ya tomorrow!" Chris did a sly salute before walking away to a navy ship in port.

Anna waited in the courtyard for a while. Kristoff said he'd be here. She eventually went to check on Sven, there she found the reindeer's owner napping in a pile of hay with him. Anna grabbed a saddle and threw it on the slumbering man.

"Oof!" He exclaimed as he woke. "Hey!" He hollered.

"You said you'd meet at the castle!" Anna exclaimed.

"I did?" He asked. "You know what? Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow!" Anna shouted as she turned around and walked back to her room in frustration.


	4. No Good Deed

Wilhelm smirked as he slipped into the shadows with jewelry he stole from a woman. He sat down on a barrel as he counted his money.

"Yes! At this rate, I'll repay him by next week!" He celebrated. A figure behind him watched the their like a hawk.

"Times almost up Will." A bone-crushing voice snapped. Wilhelm gasped.

"I'm almost done repaying him! I swear!" He begged as he held his hands up in defense.

"Something's come up, and he wants something else." The man boomed.

"What about the money?" Wilhelm asked.

"He keeps it!" The hawk shouted. Wilhelm looked to the ground.

"What is it he wants?" He asked, raising his head.

"Magic." The man said.

"Magic?" The thief asked. "How can I get it?" The man held up a pocket watch.

"Open it, and it sucks up all magic." He explained as he opened it. "And he wants a specific magic, ice magic. And at least two amounts of it." He said before tossing him a magic flask. "Start with the queen, you have ten days." The brute dissipated into the shadows.

"But-" Wilhelm had so much to do in such little time.

A young lady had been over hearing the local miners and ice collectors. They had spoke of the queen, and how she had powers. The blonde 18 year old was shocked with this. Her childhood friend had the same powers as her!

"Its time I go back home and one out from hiding." Kath announced to the animals of the forest. "Come on Frost! Let's go see Arendelle." She exclaimed to her pet rabbit in it's arctic coat.

"Bye everyone!" She exclaimed as she waved and walked away, carrying a pack with Frost and some food in it.

The two made it within an hour and a half. Kath was astonished, she was in the big city. It still hasn't changed since she lived there. She and ran up to the square, veiled in a night coat. She ran around with Frost, playing with her powers and creating a flurry. For a while she ran around the vacant streets with her pet rabbit and laughing.

"We have to see Elsa tomorrow!" She exclaimed to the hare. The rabbit just wiggled its whiskers.

"I guess that's a yes." Kath exclaimed before looking for a place to sleep.

Wilhelm snuck through the darkness up to the castle wall. He then tied a rope to a single crossbow bolt. He pulled the trigger, sending the makeshift grapple hook into the castle walls. He then hauled himself up. He stopped next to a balcony overlooking the city. The thief peeked a crack through the door. There a snoring Anna laid.

"Wrong room." He whispered before backing away and climbing along the architecture. He came along the hallway windows before nearly getting spotted by Kai.

Good thing Wilhelm was fast on his hands and feet. He jumped for the next room before flailing himself up higher, out of the servant's sight.

Wilhelm clung to the walls as he finally landed on the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

"This is it." He exclaimed to himself in sheer silence.

The door creaked open as the man pulled out the pocket watch. The man tiptoed through the chilly room until he was next to the bed where the queen dozed.

"Seems like a nice person." He thought, a bit hesitant to complete his task.

He sighed before holding out the pocket watch. He pulled it back, did he really want to do this? What did she do to him? Nothing. But, he needed the powers for the deal, so he slowly opened it with some sorrow.

Kath sat down with her pet. They found a nice place in the alley.

"Tomorrow, we go see the queen alright little buddy?" She asked. The hare nodded it's head. The two laid back and relaxed. Tomorrow was gonna be different.

Elsa began to wake up. Wilhelm burst for the door. The queen jumped up to see the man's shadow running for the doors. She attempted tot shoot a shard of ice at him but nothing happened.

"What?! No! **NO!**" she began to cry before running in her night gown.

Wilhelm ran and hopped over the balcony before hanging on the edge and landing on the hard stone floor. He began to run for the gate.

"Guards! Stop him!" She shouted, within minutes the men in green were on the tail of the thief.

Wilhelm had made it to the square before he tripped on a loose stone, falling to the ground and dropping the pocket watch as it slid across the street. He reched for it before he was hit by a guard and held down to be cuffed. The man from earlier appeared with a hood that concealed his face.

"He stole that watch from me!" He shouted as a guard picked the pocket watch up.

"What?!No! He gave it to m-" Wilhelm was stopped by the guard.

"Shut your mouth!" The captain commanded before signaling for the men to pull him away.

"Good luck getting yourself out of this one Will." The man laughed as he walked away.

Wilhelm began to shout as he was pulled away in shackles before he blacked out from a hit to the head.


	5. The Quest Begins

Everything was a haze for Wilhelm. A slight blur of torchlight in an echoey hall would appear every once in a while.

* * *

He woke to the slamming of a baton against prison bars.

"W-Where am I?" He asked.

"Better question is, what did you do to the queen?!" The guard snapped.

"What?" He asked, still a bit in a daze from blacking out.

"She's really shook! What did you do to her?!" He repeated.

"I don't understand." Wilhelm grunted.

* * *

Anna was currently trying to comfort her older sister. She didn't know what happened, but whatever happened really shook her sister.

"Elsa, Its OK." She attempted.

"No! No! NO!" Elsa began to cry. "He took them! He took my powers!" She exclaimed.

"Who!?" Anna asked in anger.

"In the prison." Elsa sobbed. Anna stomped down to the dungeon. Wilhelm was startled by the princess' anger.

"What did you do to my sister?!" She asked.

"I-I don't know!" Wilhelm exclaimed.

"Open the door!" Anna commanded, the guard did so and she ran in there and grabbed the man by the collar and raised her fist.

"What. Did! YOU! DO!?" She shouted.

"I took her powers!" Wilhelm spilled, he felt bad for what he had done. Anna socked the thief in the jaw. Almost as hard as she did to the man with sideburns.

"I can tell you who I'm working for!" He exclaimed as she walked away. Wilhelm adjusted his jaw and stood up.

"WHO!?" Anna asked. She couldn't be more angered.

"They call him the Tyrant of Perfection." Wilhelm exclaimed.

"What does he want with powers?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Wilhelm exclaimed. "But he has men everywhere. But his base is an old abandoned fortress up north." He explained.

"How far north?" Anna asked.

"Very, you can only access the region by boat." Wilhelm exclaimed. Anna turned to one of the guards.

"Wake the navy men." She ordered. The guard nodded before walking away. She returned her gaze to Wilhelm. "You're coming with us." She snapped.

* * *

Chris was woken by the shouting of men.

"You lot! Get the ship ready! Were heading north! Now!" The boatswain shouted.

Chris and other men scrambled to their stations. He was stopped by the captain as he was helping to hoist up supplies.

"Miller! Go escort the Queen and Princess!" He ordered.

Chris nodded before heading towards the castle, there he joined the Princess comforting her sister, Kai doing the same, and two guards holding the thief.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Elsa lost her powers." Anna replied before looking to Kai.

"I leave you in charge until we get back." She exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am." The balding man nodded before bowing and walking away.

"Put the prisoner in the brig. The Queen can have the captain's quarters." Chris ordered the guards. "The princess shall have my quarters." He exclaimed before heading back to the ship.

* * *

Kristoff ran to Anna.

"Where are you going?!" He asked.

"Elsa lost her powers." Anna replied. "Were gonna get them back."

"I'm coming with you!" He exclaimed. He walked onto the vessel.

* * *

Chris lead everyone to their rooms. Kath began to chase Frost around the streets. The hare ran to the docks and onto the ship. Kath ran after it and realized she wasn't supposed to be there. So Kath snuck past working men and stowed her self away in a barrel where she waited with Frost. Zach had to tell something to Elsa. So he eventually found out she was leaving. So, he joined the crew to be an able crew member.

* * *

The ship left the harbor in haste. You couldn't see a ship get out of harbor that fast anywhere else. The sisters were asleep as well as Kath and Frost, Wilhelm was asleep in the brig, and Kristoff, Zach and Chris were all on deck, working.


	6. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

The ship dropped anchor offshore of an even more freezing tundra than Arendelle's mountains. The men on deck were freezing but were moving. "Dash the topsail and prepare a dinghy!" Chris ordered before heading into the captains quarters.

He warmed his arms as he spoke.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes. Elsa and Kristoff are coming ashore with us." Anna replied, in her winter clothing she had gotten from Oaken's.

"Alright," Chris exclaimed. "Get ready, were heading ashore soon."

* * *

As the lot walked out of the cabin, a marine hauled up Kath as another held Frost in a bag.

"We found these two in a powder barrel." The soldier exclaimed.

"She looks somewhat familiar. What's your name?" Chris asked.

"Kath." She exclaimed.

Elsa, Anna, and Chris all realized.

"This is our old friend." Chris smiled and declared with a laugh before waving to let the two go.

Zach got interested in the subject and walked over. He couldn't believe that almost everyone from his childhood was on the same ship as him.

"Remember me? I'm Chris." Chris asked to Kath.

"I think I do..." She though through he early memories. "Yeah!" Kath exclaimed.

"Would you and your friend come to shore and help us find the Queen's powers?" Chris asked.

"Of course!" Kath exclaimed. Zach walked up.

"I volunteer to come ashore as well!" He spoke up.

"Zach?!" Elsa asked in somewhat surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to help." He replied.

"Bring the prisoner ashore with us." Elsa declared. The group then boarded in two dinghies.

* * *

After a while the dinghies were ashore the frozen tundra. Chris was in his winter uniform of a blue long coat, Elsa was in layers of warm clothing, Zach was in a black trenchcoat, Kath was in her normal clothing and Wilhelm was in shackles.

* * *

They set up camp for the night a good mile or two away from the shore.

"What direction is the castle you mentioned?" Chris asked.

"Northwest." Wilhelm exclaimed.

"Elsa, get some rest, you too Anna." Kristoff exclaimed.

Zach began to get firewood as the guards set up the royal tent. Kath began to make a perimeter fence of ice spikes. Wilhelm. Was tied to a chair guarded by two men.

Kristoff and Chris went to scout ahead.

"So, you seem to have an interest in my girlfriend." Kristoff started, a bit disappointed.

"No." Chris exclaimed. "I like her as a friend."

"Really?" Kristoff asked shooting a unbelieving glare. "Then why were you so defensive?"

"Stop talking." Chris snapped.

"Nobody says that but m-!" Kristoff was interrupted.

"No! Look!" Chris whispered.

The two layed down and crawled to the top of a hill. There were two men clad with grey uniforms, armed with crossbows, swords, and other weapons.

"So! The Queen's come to get her powers back!" One said in a brash English accent.

"They'll be dead before they even get to the castle." Another laughed.

"Let's go." Chris whispered before crawling backwards. Kristoff stayed put as if he didn't hear him."Let's GO!" Chris whispered before yanking Kristoff back by the shoulder.

Elsa and Anna sat in the warm tent.

"And so we were like best friends." Anna told Elsa of her memories she recently earned.

"Wow." Elsa exclaimed. "So, your friends with him now?" She asked.

"Yeah and-" Anna stopped in shock."Your brown!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm white." Her sister stated.

"No! I mean your hair is turning brown!" Anna screamed.

"What?!" Elsa looked at her braid as it had a brown streak down the middle.

"Do you know what this means?!" Elsa asked in utter surprise. The two paused. "I'm a brunette!" Elsa bursted before covering her mouth in surprise.

Anna gave her sister a stern look. "There is something wrong with you." She exclaimed.

"No! Its me without magic!" Elsa exclaimed. "My hair was affected by my powers!" She stated.

"As well as your personality!" Anna added. "We need to tell Kristoff he might know something." She exclaimed. She was worried for her sister.

* * *

Kris and Chris made it to the camp, panted soon meeting the two sisters rushing out of the tent.

"We have some important news." The two panted. Kristoff seemed to have a harder time catching his breath, he did get to the camp a little after Chris.

"Us too!" Anna exclaimed before holding up Elsa's braid. "**WOAH!**" The two men said simultaneously.

"Uh huh!" Anna nodded. "Know any explanations?" She asked.

"Pabbie did tell me something about powers affecting people's bodies and personalities." Kristoff noted. "He also said, that if that person turned to the pure self, they can't have powers anymore." Elsa nearly gasped.

"We need to get them back!" She declared.

"Tomorrow." Chris stated. "Nights get too cold here, not to mention enemies and wolves on the prowl looking for us." He added. The group settled in for a long night.

* * *

The night was darker than a convicted man's future. The fire was kept alive by the three men. Five out of the seven guards stood around the perimeter. The prisoner, Kath, and the sisters were all asleep. Chris, Kristoff, and Zach sat on chairs brought from the ship.

"So," Chris started. "How are ice shipments doing?" He asked, a bit awkward that he broke the silence.

"Well you would know!" Kristoff chuckled. "After all, you are a naval man."

Zach glanced at Chris smirked at the stupidity of his old friend's question.

"Oh." Chris sighed. "How much longer you think we have before Elsa can't have her powers anymore? He asked.

"About two or three days." The blonde replied.

"I'll go get more firewood." Zach grunted as he stood up and walked into the wood. He passed a few guards.

* * *

The brunette bent down to pick up a dry twid before looking up to spot to glowing red eyes.

"What the?" He mumbled, squinting at the red dots. Soon about 15 pairs started to shine at the man.

"Time to go!" He exclaimed extremely quick in a half calm voice before sprinting towards the camp.

The barks began to start as he ran for the fire.

"Wolves! Wolves!" Zach cried before a guard was taken down by the neck.

Kristoff and Chris both stood up quickly, drawing their weapons. The sisters ran out in surprise. Kath and Wilhelm were both woken. By then two guards were already dead. The group ran for arms and began to fight.

"So!" Anna began to Chris as she pushed a wolf away. "What was the real reason you asked if he was my boyfriend?!" She asked.

"You're really asking me this?!" Chris asked in frustration as he kicked a dog away.

"No! I wanna know!" Anna returned as she whacked a dog in the head.

"Do you really think this is a good time?!" Chris exclaimed as he pushed away another K9.

"Just say it!" She insisted.

"Well! I just didn't think you'd have a boyfriend!" He explained.

"Why's that?!" Anna asked as a guard was taken down behind her.

"I just didn't think that you know, anyone would like you!" He exclaimed as he threw a wolf off his arm.

"Are you offending me?!" Anna questioned.

"No! No!" Chris defended. "Wait! Why isn't your boyfriend with you right now?!" He asked, a bit clever.

The two looked to the center of the pack's attacks. Kristoff, with a spear. He seemed to take it as a game.

"Oh yeah! Woo hoo!" He exclaimed as he continuously kicked and punched wolves.

"Come on! Is this all you got?!" He asked in toughness.

"Yeaaaaaaaaah!" He shouted as he spun the spear around above his head, hitting attacks from all round with ease.

Chris smirked as he looked back to Anna, he was surprised to see her dreamy eyed at the blonde. Chris did a double take.

"W-W-You don't see the fact he's not even defending you?!" The redhead man asked.

"Yeah, but he is charming." Anna batted her eyes. Chris sighed as he facepalmed himself.

* * *

The two guards tended to the fight, leaving the thief behind. Wilhelm soon enough pulled out a knife from his pants before cutting himself loose. He stood up with ease before walking to a torch before whistling to the others, besides Kristoff, who was apparently too "in the moment". The group began to scare off the pack with the torches, waving the flames at them.

"Guards are dead." Zach sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"What do we do?" Kath asked.

"They'll be coming back for us." Wilhelm stated. "We should move."

The group gathered what they needed, the fire and began to head north.


	7. Captured

The group walked silently in the cold tundra. The only thing that could be heard the crunching of footsteps in snow and the mixed noise of supplies moving around.

"Look!" Kath exclaimed as she pointed to an old fortress on the top of a mountain, it could be seen just above the treeline.

"We need to get moving." Kristoff declared, if there was any chance of getting Elsa's powers back, they'd have to get there soon as possible.

The group sighed in haggard faces as they had to push on more.

* * *

Elsa looked at her hair to check on it. It had become even more brown than blonde.

"How much longer did you say?" She asked, extremely worried of the consequences if they failed to get her powers back.

"Three or four days." Kristoff replied as he held most of the supplies. They could all use Sven, and a sled, and some warmth, and more supplies. But they continued to go on.

* * *

"Listen," Wilhelm sighed as he came up next to Elsa. "I'm REALLY sorry about taking your powers." He said with sympathy.

The queen ignored him, she didn't like this guy.

"I just did it to help me save someone else." He exclaimed, trying to prove his justification. "I did it to try and find my brother." He sighed.

* * *

Elsa began to pay attention.

"He disappeared one day. You remember? Peter?" He asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied.

"The Tyrant of Perfection said that magic and money will help me find him. So I provided both, to find my brother." He proved his justification. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok," Elsa sighed. "You did what I would if the same happened to Anna." She admitted.

Wilhelm grinned softly.

"I promise I'll get your powers back." He swore. The group pressed on.

Kristoff stopped, in turn the others did also.

"Chris and I will scout ahead. Rest for now." He declared. The two men walked ahead.

* * *

"Its gonna snow tonight." Kristoff sighed, just to make matters worse.

"How do you know?" Chris asked in curiosity.

"See the overcast?" Kristoff asked, in response, the redhead nodded.

"That's carrying particles of ice." A sudden realization of a rumble occurred, along with familiar barking.

"Wolves." Kristoff exclaimed.

"Maybe even worse." Chris added.

* * *

The two followed the source of the sound, weapons drawn.

"They killed almost half the pack!" The same voices before exclaimed only there was an even bigger force, almost brigade sized.

"Hawk is not gonna be happy with this." One exclaimed in a fearful tone before the same towering man from the streets of Arendelle came up, his face still shrouded by a hood.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to a wounded wolf. "I said for them to chase them to the castle, not kill half their men and half of ours and destroy their camp."

"I'm sorry sir, I won't let it happen again." The leader of the stuttered and shook in absolute fear. He could see what was going to happen next.

"You're right, because you're going to explain why this happened to the King." Hawk exclaimed before pointing the man to head to the castle.

The man walked as if it was his death march. The others watched in fear that they would suffer the same fate.

"Get back to work, they need to get to the castle by tomorrow." Hawk commanded. The men scrambled towards the castle. The two scouts ran back to the group.

* * *

"See anything?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Chris replied.

"The same guys we saw earlier sent those wolves after us." Kristoff stated. "They want to chase us into a trap. What should we do?" He asked.

"We keep going." Zach piped up, he had been quiet for a while.

"Trap or no trap," Anna exclaimed. "I'm getting Elsa's powers back." She stood next to her sister.

Wilhelm joined in.

"As am I." He declared, he made a promise, and he was going to keep it. Elsa looked at him with a thankful expression, he returned with a nod. Slowly the others joined in. The group headed their way to the castle.

* * *

After hours and hours of walking through the cold winds, the group made it to the worn down citadel.

"Are you sure this a good idea Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, they don't look too dangerous." Anna replied with fake optimism as they looked at the armed men watching from above like birds of prey.

"Who knows," Chris exclaimed as he viewed the ravenous gargoyles above and the spikes on the walls, still slightly stained from past battles.

"They might be nice." He said in a happy sarcastic tone.

The doors were opened as if they were expecting them, they were "greeted" by ten armed men. They were shouted at to drop their items by force. They did so in surprise. They began to loot their stuff.

* * *

"You two!" The leader pointed to Wilhelm and Kristoff, the two both were pulled up by a couple of men and shoved into place in front of the group and put in cuffs before lead away.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried in distress as he love was taken away.

"Don't worry!" Kristoff called out. "I'll be ok!" He attempted to comfort before he was brought around the corner of the mossy cobblestone wall.

"Them two and them two!" The commander ordered before Zach and Kath, Anna and Chris were put away also.

* * *

"You." The man exclaimed, glaring at Elsa. "You have to meet someone." He grinned.

"Where are you taking my friends!?" Elsa asked in a sorrowful tone.

"They'll be put in the dungeon for now," the man replied. "Come on." He gestured for her to follow.

She did so in fear for both her friends and her powers. She was going to meet her first enemy.


End file.
